No Turning Back
by CasuallyLazyKitten
Summary: The Clave's top agent, Jace Herondale, is assigned to acquire information about the Circle's evil plans, led my Valentine Morgenstern, by winning the heart of Valentine's beloved daughter, Clary Morgenstern, not knowing she is also an agent for her father's agency. What happens when their world turns upside down? AU/AH {CLACE,SIZZY,MALEC} Review!
1. Chapter 1

"You know, you don't have to do this" She knows he had made up his mind. There was no going back.

"You worry too much, Isabelle" He smirked. He knew what he was doing. They already warned him, but he wanted to prove them wrong. This is what he needed. He needed to prove himself to everyone that he was the best. The Best of the Best, That's what he thought.

"We are all just worried" She said "you don't have to do this to prove it to him"

"Oh, but I do" He said and closed the zipper of his bag. Everything he needed was to be transported to his 'Apartment' in New York. All he needed to carry was his bag filled with clothes and gadgets. He was about to walk out of the room when she grabbed his arm. He turned to her and saw her face, her eyes were soft it wasn't normal to see an Isabelle this sad, he thought.

"Just," she said to him "Don't get killed" and hugged him. She knew it was going to be hard without him. Their group of three wasn't going to like it was before. She had to be strong especially now that he wasn't their to piss her or Alec.

"Me, get killed? Who would be in their right mind to kill this gorgeous face?" And there it was again. His ego was probably bigger than his head by now, Isabelle thought.

"I'm serious" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was just kidding! Geez, can't you take a joke?" He said and smiled at her. At least he didn't comment again, She thought. His phone started to ring in his pocket, He took it out from his pocket and answered.

"Agent Herondale speaking" A few second passed "I'll be down there in five" He said and ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"I have to go," Jace said "They are waiting for me".

"Okay" Isabelle said and watched him leave. This was the last time she might even see her brother. She hoped that he would succeed in his mission and bring him back safe.

* * *

"There you are" Her father said "I have been looking everywhere for you".

"I was packing, Father" She said as she placed her clothes inside a luggage.

"I hope you don't abandon this mission, Clarissa" He said "This mission means everything to me".

She scoffed "Do I even have choice?" she mumbled not expecting her father to hear her, but he did. He lifted her chin up to see his black eyes that were hungry for power.

"What did you say?" He said in an almost like a whisper. She knew that if she made one wrong move she just might unleash hell.

"Nothing" She said and he dropped her chin.

"You might as well listen, Clarissa" He said "You are the last line of the Morgenstern blood, I have raised and taught you everything you needed to learn to survive this world and I will not accept you disrespecting me. I raised you to be more than that. Do you understand me?".

"Yes, Father," She replied "But why does it have to be me? Why can't Jonathon inherit the company? Why me?".

"Because your brother was a failure!" He yelled, "Your own brother was a humiliation to the Morgenstern Family. He is an embarrassment to the public. He failed to accomplish his mission and looked what it leads to. Clarissa, you are the last chance I have to save all of this, to save our name. Do not fail me" She shuddered at his last words. She didn't exactly know what happened between her father and brother, but now she knows.

"Yes, Father" She said. She heard someone knocking when her father went to fetch it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Morgenstern" The man in a black suit said "The jet had just arrived" with that his Father smiled and thanked him for the information.

"It's here" He said, "Get your luggage" she did and was about to step outside the hotel room when her father stopped her.

"Your gadgets?" He asked.

"With me" She said and stepped outside. Finally, she was getting away from her somewhat sociopath father. Without him always breathing down hard on her neck, always watching her every move she felt free, but it won't last long. She didn't forget her mission, the whole reason why she is even going to New York in the first place. She was assigned by her father to infiltrate the enemy and her crazy father thought she was the right person. Right now, she just had to wait for instructions.

**Hi! I hoped you enjoyed reading it even though it was short. Just give me a quick review on whether or not I should continue this :) **


	2. Chapter 2

When the Clave told me I was going to live in an apartment I didn't think they meant penthouse by that. Well, I guess they didn't want me to be home sick. I continued exploring the whole place when I heard a "Ding" at the elevator. I walked quietly to the door and looked through the peephole. Alec. What the hell is he supposed to be doing here?!

I sighed and opened the door "Alec what the-"

"We've got a problem" He said. I ushered him to come in.

"What is it?"

"Agent E. Carstairs was abducted ten hours ago by Valentine's men"

"When was the last time they heard about her?"

"Four days ago, Carstairs was last heard when she got a lead on Valentine, The Clave has already sent agents to investigate. So far, they returned empty handed"

"No traces?"

"None. We searched Carstairs place already"

"And?"

"None also. No notes, no clues, the place looked like it was swept. It's like Valentine already knows our next move"

"I'm afraid so," I sighed "You should get going"

"I can't" He grinned. Something's off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, since the devastating news about Carstairs, Mom sent me here. She said and I quote 'You're more safer with Jace' so until we know don't know what we are up against Isabelle and I will be with you on your mission" Alec said and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that I had just set up a while ago.

"So where's Isabelle?"

"Oh, you know, Shopping and stuff" He said and wiped the apple with the hem of his shirt.

"Great. Not only will I have to keep my ass safe, yours and Isabelle's also" I groaned. This mission just got more complicated.

Alec scoffed "Like we need saving".

"By the way, where are your clothes and stuff?"

"Downstairs, Inside the car" He said and started munching.

"Did Maryse give you the girl's folder?" I asked. Surely, Maryse would give him to it.

"Yep, also with my stuff inside the car" He said.

"Well, since we have nothing else to worry about right now. Let's start making this dull penthouse into my very own bachelor's pad" I smirked and started to walk to the pile of boxes that were beside my door.

* * *

"Hello, you must be Ms. Morgenstern. I am Grace Patch, your personal maid" A girl with black eyes and cooper brown hair approached me after I got outside of the Jet. I looked at her with confusion.

"Mr. Morgenstern must have forgotten to tell you that he hired me for you" She added. Okay now I understand.

"So, um, do you know where we're staying?" I asked.

"Yes, the driver is waiting for us right now" She smiled. She looks kind, but I can't trust her that easily. Father must have hired her to monitor all my moves.

* * *

"We're here, Ms. Morgenstern" She announced. I looked to my side of the car and I'm in awe. The house was modern and beautiful. It was smaller than my place back in LA, but it still looks marvelous. I was itching to sketch the house. The neighborhood seemed quiet and peaceful, one of the things I want for a neighborhood.

"Ms. Morgenste-"

"Call me Clary, please" I said and gave her a smile. I felt uncomfortable when people call me 'Ms.' I want them to see me as a person that is equal to them.

"Okay, Ms.—Clary" She said. That's a good start. For now, I have a lot of decorating and organizing to do. I want this place to be like home.

"Say, do you know the nearest hardware here?" I turned to her. She looked confused.

"Yes, why is that?"

"Cause we'll be needing a lot of paint" I grinned.

**I'm thinking if I should even post the link of Jace and Clary's place. Sorry if it was short D: . Leave a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"You expect me to live here?" Asked an angry Isabelle when she got to Jace's penthouse. By that time, the boys were half done with the whole place making it a bachelor's pad.

"Cool, right?" Alec said.

"The word 'cool' is not even close to what I want to say" Said Isabelle.

"Oh, Did you expect me to make my place all girly and pink? Cause if you were, sorry, but I don't think it matches me eyes" Jace said with sarcasm.

"I am not sleeping here" She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good, cause I also don't want you here in _my _penthouse while you spread all your girly germs" Jace said with disgust in the end, but Isabelle knew he was just pushing her buttons.

"Great, so now that it's settled. I'm going to Magnus'" She said and picked up her shopping bags that she had dropped when she first walked inside the penthouse.

"Wait What? Magnus is here?" Alec chased her sister before she got out of the door and blocked her way.

"Of course he is, but you wouldn't know that because you were too busy helping Blondielocks over there to notice that Magnus sent you two freaking messages. Now, excuse me" She said and Alec withdraw his arm to his side. He went to the kitchen to grab his phone that lay on the counter. He unlocked the screen and Isabelle was correct, Magnus did send him two messages.

"If that's all, I'm going. Oh, and I'm bringing the car keys with me" She said and left.

"So, I just heard this cool club that just opened. Want to go check it out?" Jace said while he grabbed his leather jacket that was hanging on the couch's arm.

"Sure" He said.

* * *

"Thanks, Maggie. You know, for letting me stay with you" Isabelle said when she picked Magnus up at some café.

"You're always welcome to my house, Izzy" Said the tall Asian guy who had his hair sticking out from every direction with different glitter colors at the tip of each hair strand. **(I just felt the need to describe Magnus XD so don't mind me)**

"Oh, could we drop by the grocery? I ran out of milk for Chairman Meow"

"You brought Chairman Meow here?"

"Of course, why would leave him all alone back in San Francisco?" He asked, but Isabelle just replied by chuckling.

"How about I buy the milk since I also have some stuff to buy" Izzy suggested, well, more like stated. Magnus just gave a nod and started to play games on his phone.

Isabelle got out of the car and walked to the entrance. When she got there she took a look at the huge grocery store then proceeded to find where they put their carts. A while later, she was going aisle to aisle trying to find the milk brand Magnus had told her when she saw a little red headed girl trying to reach for the milk that was on top of the shelf.

"Need help?" She walked close to the girl. The girl turned to face her, but she wasn't actually a _little_ girl.

"Sure" The girl said, probably embarrassed. Isabelle grabbed the milk carton on the top shelf and gave it to her when she looked at the girl, face to face, she thought the girl looked quite familiar.

"Have we met? You seem familiar to me" Isabelle said.

"Thanks, um, I don't think so" The girl replied.

"Well, I'm Isabelle by the way" She said and offered her hand.

"Clary" The girl said and shook Isabelle's hand. Isabelle then noticed Clary's handbag, it was a _Louis Vuitton St Jacques_. This girl had a taste for handbags just like her, Isabelle thought.

"I love your handbag" Isabelle said and smiled. I bet she's a great friend to have, Isabelle thought.

"Thanks" Clary replied with a smile. She really looks familiar, Isabelle thought when her phone suddenly ringed. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and saw that Magnus was calling. She answered it and placed it beside her ear.

"_What's taking you so long? I'm dying here without WiFi" Magnus exclaimed._

"I can't find the stupid milk you said" Isabelle said.

"_Just go grab any milk carton there, Chairman Meow would still appreciate it" He said and then the line went dead. _

"Sorry, that was my friend" Isabelle said and smiled sheepishly.

"S'okay" She said "Well, I gotta go" when Isabelle grabbed her small arms and yanked her back. Clary looked at her confused.

"We should totally hang out, you have a good taste in handbags and I have a good taste in clothes. We'll make a perfect team!" She said and handed her phone to her "Punch in your numbers so I we can talk later"

"Sure" She said and did what she said.

"Nice meeting you, Clary" Isabelle said when she got her phone back and grabbed the milk carton.

"You too" Clary said and turned to the next aisle while Isabelle went to the counter and payed for her stuff.

She spotted Magnus outside the car when she walked outside of the grocery store.

"What are you doing outside?" She said and opened the trunk of the car, placing all she bought.

"I was dying from boredom inside" Magnus replied and went to his side of the car.

"Well, come on then" Isabelle said and got inside and started the car "I met a new friend and she has exquisite taste in handbags, we could use a friend like her" Isabelle smiled.

* * *

**Okay so I bet a lot of you guys are a bit confused on why Isabelle did not quickly recognized Clary, here are some of my answers to that:**

**Alec and Isabelle didn't get a full view on Jace's assignment. **

**Isabelle is the only one who got to peek into Jace's assignment, but she was quick.**

**On Clary's folder, it wasn't written that she goes by 'Clary'.**

**I know, I know, that these answers are nonsense, but I might get a feeling that you readers might be confused so there it is^ Leave a Review? :'**


	4. Chapter 4

"_You better have a good explanation for interrupting my meeting." The man at the other line growled._

"Everything is going according to our plan." He smiled.

"_Is that so?" The man at the other line then sounded interested at what he said._

"Yes, phase one is already complete"

"_Good, keep an eye on them." He said, " I have already been failed once, I don't plan on receiving another failure again"._

He scoffed, "It's not my fault that your _son _betrayed you"

"_Watch it" The man hissed, "He may have failed me, but he's still my son"_

"Father's little minion, how cute"

"_He'll come around.. Eventually"_

"You mean, _if_ he ever comes around" He said,

"_For now, you'll take his place"_

"Music to my ears" He smiled

* * *

"Clary, are you sure you do not want anything?" Grace asked Clary, again, before leaving. They had ran out of food just this afternoon so Grace had decided to do an early grocery for this week.

"I'm good" Clary replied. She lay sprawled on the sofa while she changed the channels on the television. She was bored as ever today. She had run out of ideas to draw after sketching the house.

"Okay, I'll be back before dinner" Grace said and left.

"What to do?" Clary thought. Her phone then rang a couple of times before she answered.

"_Clary? It's Izzy" The girl said at the other line._

"Hey Iz"

"_Have any plans for tonight?"_

"Not really"

"_Fab, then you're coming with me"_

"Where are we-" Clary stopped when she heard the doorbell ringing. Odd, Grace shouldn't be back already. She went to the door and looked through the peephole. Camille. What is she doing here? Clary thought.

Clary opened the door "Hey, Clary" Camille said, "Valentine wanted this to be delivered to you" She handed a brown envelope. Files? She thought.

"What's in it?" She asked.

"I don't know, Valentine just ordered me to give it to you" Camille said.

"Oh, okay" She took it from Camille and opened the door more wider, "Come in"

"No need, I've got a hot date waiting for me" She winked at Clary, "Ciao!" and she left.

"M'kay" She replied closing the door and placing the envelope on the table then returning to her phone call.

"Iz?" She asked.

"_Yeah?"_

"Sorry, my friend just came by to drop something"

"_s'okay, anyways, Magnus and I are going out to party. Wanna join us?"_

Clary looked back at the envelope. I don't think it would hurt to party a little bit, she thought, "Sure"

"_Awesome! Meet you at your place by eleven" _

"Great" She said then ended the call. She looked at the wall clock. She had precisely four hours before Iz and Magnus arrive. Time to get ready, She thought.

"Guess what" Isabelle, Iz, or Izzy said.

"You found your Gucci handbag?" Magnus asked while he flipped the pages of a magazine he was reading.

"Sadly, no" She frowned then smiled again, "Clary's joining us"

"The more, the merrier!" Magnus cheered, "I invited your brother though"

"It's fine" She shrugged, "That means Jace is coming?"

"Honey, Jace always comes even if he isn't invited to" He said.

"Well, that Jackass better not steal Clary from me" She growled. Jace had quite a history with all of Isabelle's girl friends. She's determined to save Clary from his devilishly good looks and charm.

"Easy, tiger" Magnus said closing the magazine and placing it on the table in front of his leather sofa, "He hasn't even met the girl"

"I know, but I just don't want Clary to end up heart broken" She explained. Isabelle was afraid, afraid to lose her new friend instantly.

"Don't worry" Magnus comforted her, "with Clary's good looks, I bet he's going to be the one falling for her"

"Let's just hope that he doesn't try anything with her"

"Hush, we only have a couple of hours left to get ready. So we must not waste time" He said, "Onward to your closet!" He said as Isabelle laughed at her glittery friend.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Jace asked for the tenth time since they left his place.

"I told you we're going to meet up with Magnus, Iz, and their friend at the club" Alec said. He was quite getting annoyed at Jace.

"Friend?" Jace asked, "You mean Iz's new found friend?"

"Yes, Iz's new found friend. Now shut up or I'll strap you in your seatbelt" Alec threatened earning a chuckle from Jace then met with silence.

"So, is her friend hot or-" Jace said until Alec interrupted him.

"Agh!" He groaned. Wishing Jace would just shut up.

**You guys won't believe me when I tell that I've been working on this since last month :/ It's quite hard trying to focus, but I've got something special in plan. You'll just have to wait and see, or is it read, oh what the heck XD Anyways, I'm still quite proud of this Chapter. I'll be answering reviews by the next update, I think.**

**Xx, ChairmanMeoww**


	5. Chapter 5

I had an hour left before Isabelle drops by here, I was wearing a short, black dress that had a sweetheart neckline, my shoes were four-inch, black stiletto's and I had a small clutch that was also black. I curled my hair and placed mascara and a red lipstick. I was now walking to the kitchen when I passed by the table where I left the envelope. I glance at it, surely it wasn't bad to take a peep and so I did, but as soon as I took a peep inside the folder, I was already reading everything.

"Jace Herondale" I murmured when I read his name, everything about him was here, his relatives were also here, but they were dead. He had an adoptive family, Lightwood, I knew that surname, it was Maryse's. Maryse Lightwood was the one in charge at the Clave. She knew her little, but by seeing how her father was so angered about that it was obvious that they were enemies, she felt like her father and Maryse knew each other, that they were not only enemies. Jace was now nicknamed as Golden Boy, what with having golden tanned skin, gold locks and very unusual gold eyes. He was at the top of his class, so he must be that good.

"Clary?" I was surprised but Grace's voice. I was too engulfed at the files that I didn't hear the door open.

"Grace," I said, "You're back!"

"Yes, will you be staying for dinner?" How did she-

"You look like you're going out" Oh, that's how.

"Just meeting with some friends" I said, then grabbed my jacket. I went to my room to get my phone when I noticed the time. Isabelle will be here any minute.

"You must be her friend" I heard Grace said, I was already at the top of the stairs when recognized Isabelle's voice.

"Yep, is she already ready?" She asked.

"Yes, she just grabbed something from her room," She said then, ushered Isabelle and Magnus inside, "come in"

Isabelle was wearing a red, short and tight dress that hugged her curves, her hair was straightened and she wore boots that went perfect with her dress. Magnus was wearing a shirt underneath his sparkling jacket, his hair had glittered, he was the perfect example of a human glitter.

"Hey," I greeted when I reached the bottom of the stairs, their eyes turned to me.

"Oooh, I love your outfit, Clary" Isabelle said then hugged me when I was close enough. I never had any girl best friends, I was too busy doing missions to have one, but hey, I got female enemies that would love to kill me.

"Thanks, so where are we going?"

"Pandemonium" Magnus answered.

"It's awesome there!" Isabelle said.

"Sure, let's get going?" I said then, grabbed the keys to my Lamborghini Aventador Roadster. We got outside and walked to our cars, Magnus' car was an Alfa Romeo 4C, Isabelle and him were already going inside his car. I walked to my car and opened the door. Minutes later, I was following them around the city when my phone ringed.

Dad.

I had seconds thoughts about answering it, but what the hell. "Dad?"

"_Clarissa, I expect you read the files already, correct?"_

"yes, I did."

"_Very well, I also expect that you're working on it already."_

"Sure do."

"_Excellent, we have already captured Agent Emma Carstairs and begun interrogation, but she's not cooperating, so it's up to you to find out what's Clave been up to."_

"I'll try my best."

"_Clarissa, don't try your best. Do your best."_

"Yes, Father" I said then, ended the call, I sighed. Does he think this mission is like a walk in a park?

We were already here when I hung up on him. Well, the least I could do was party before I do my mission.

* * *

"Alec," I said after a moment of silence, "Where'd you keep the files?"

"In the glove compartment" He said, I opened the glove compartment and saw the envelope. I took the papers out and read them. Clarissa Morgenstern, was her name. Evil name for an evil daughter, I thought. She was Valentine's daughter; well I wonder what she looks like. I searched the envelope for photos and when I did, I was surprised, besides looking nothing like Valentine, and she looked like Jocelyn. Joceyln Fairchild, was a senior agent at the Clave, a colleague of Maryse and Luke. Maybe the photo's got switched.

"Alec, I think the guys at the Clave accidentally switched the photos"

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"This," I showed him the photo of Clarissa, it was impossible that this is her cause if it was then she must've been backstabbing the Clave the whole time!

"Jace, she looks just like Jocelyn, but a little more younger" He stated.

"I know!" I exclaimed, "She must be Jocelyn's daughter and Jocelyn is an undercover spy for the Circle!" I said then grabbed my phone and dialed Luke.

"_Jace, what can I do-"_

"Luke, Jocelyn is working for the Circle!"

"_What are you talking about?"_

"She has a child with Valentine, Luke!, I yelled, "She's working for them. Call Maryse and tell her!" I heard Luke chuckling at the end of the line, "What's so funny?" I said, "Oh lord, don't tell me you're also working for them!?"

"_Jace, calm down. Jocelyn isn't working for the Circle, I'll explain tomorrow morning when I get there."_

"But-"

"_Jace, for the first time, will you just focus on partying and girls for one time? I'll explain tomorrow" _He said then ended the call. What the hell?!

"What did Luke say?" Alec asked,

"He'll explain tomorrow." I said, maybe I should focus on partying and girls just for this one night.

"We're here" Alec said, we parked just in front of Magnus' car when I saw the three of them walking to our direction; Magnus, Isabelle, and her friend. By the time we got out of the car they were already getting closer and that's when I looked at Isabelle's friend with my eyes wide. It's her!

* * *

**A/N: Took me long enough to update, sorry. Leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Alec!" Magnus said then, rushed to Alec for a hug. I looked at Isabelle.

"Alec is Magnus' boyfriend, I'm Alec's sister" She said, figures. They look alike except for the eyes while Alec had bright blue orbs Isabelle had chocolate brown orbs.

"Alec Lightwood" He said and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Alec Lightwood and Isabelle Lightwood, they're Maryse's children. Holy freaking-

"Jace Herondale" Alec's friend said. Fuck. I bet Magnus is also an agent, but the question still lingers; why didn't Isabelle and Magnus attacked me when they had all the fucking chance? Could it be that they don't know who I am?

"Clary Fray" I said, Magnus and Isabelle seemed to buy my last name, but Alec and Jace were sharing looks. They know. I have to keep my guard up, anything could happen.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Isabelle said then grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the club.

* * *

"It's her" Alec said, Jace was looking around the club trying to spot Isabelle or Magnus.

"I know," Jace said, "Do you think Isabelle and Magnus know?"

"I don't think so. We can't let them know, it'll be suspicious" Alec said and Jace nodded at him.

"How can someone that small, be at the top of her class?" Alec added, it was true that Clary only stood 5'3 inches, but she sure could pack a punch. She could take enemies taller and stronger than her.

"I don't know, but she's dangerous." Jace replied.

"She's almost good as you" Alec said, "Well, the files said that" he added.

"We'll see about that" Jace chuckled.

* * *

The morning after, Jace's phone rang. Waking him up, he checked the time and saw that it was already six am. He reached for his phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" He groaned, Jace wasn't a morning person especially after a night at a club.

"_Jace, so good to hear you. I'm already here at your lobby"_

"Sure, I'll let you up" He groaned and sat up, Luke better have a good explanation for waking me up, Jace thought. He went to Alec's room and woke him up.

"Jace, I swear if this is another one of your hallucinations of ducks-"

"Just get up, Luke's here oh and by the way, you look like shit" Jace said then walked out of his room.

"Said the one who look's ten times worse than shit" Alec retorted and followed him. By the time he got to the kitchen, Luke was already standing there while Jace was leaning on the kitchen island.

"Good, now that you both are here, let's start with the beginning." Luke said, "You all know Jocelyn, right?" He asked and they both nodded, "Good, Jace you're right about Clarissa Morgenstern being the daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine, but before you jump into any conclusions, Jocelyn does not work for the Circle-"

"How do you know-"

"Let me finish first, Valentine was actually an agent of Clave before. Maryse, Jocelyn, Valentine and I were colleagues back then until we went separate ways of life, Maryse and I stayed and worked for the Clave while Jocelyn and Valentine got married and left the Clave, after a couple of years, Jocelyn went to my house saying that Valentine's making an organization to take down the Clave. Jocelyn didn't join her husband and stayed in the shadows, taking care of their children; Jonathon and Clarissa. Now that's where Clarissa comes in, Jocelyn fled from their home when Valentine found out that she was working for the Clave and was giving out Valentine's plans, leaving her children in the hands of Valentine. Since then, both Jonathon and Clarissa know nothing about their mother. Jocelyn doesn't know that Clarissa is the spy that Valentine sent, so I don't want anyone knowing about this. These are strict orders from Maryse"

"So I can't hurt her or Jocelyn will hurt me when she finds out, but if she hurts or kills me that'll be okay?" Jace asked.

"Just don't try to kill each other, Jace" Luke sighed.

"I wonder how Jocelyn will react to this when she finds out that her own daughter is sent to infiltrate the Clave" Alec said.

"Flip the table, for sure" Jace said.

"Just don't tell anyone about this" Luke groaned, "Have you seen her?"

"Not only that, but we hung out last night" Jace smirked.

"Wha-how?"

"Isabelle" Alec answered.

"Of course, expect Isabelle to be friendly to the enemy" Luke said.

"She doesn't know"

"Brilliant, just brilliant" Luke said.

"What's so brilliant?" Isabelle asked, suddenly appearing, "Hey luke" she greeted.

"Boys stuff" Alec replied, "wanna know?"

"Forget I asked" Isabelle said then flopped down the sofa.

"Why are you here anyway?" Jace asked, "Aren't you supposed to be with Magnus and.. Clary"

"Clary isn't awake yet," She replied, "I stopped by at her place"

"Then go bother Magnus" Jace said.

"Can't" Isabelle said then picked up some magazines that were on the coffee table, "By the way, who are we even after?" She said while she turned the pages.

Alec, Jace and Luke shared a look before Jace answered, "That's classified"

"Whatever, Clary and I are going to the beach care to join?" Isabelle asked.

"I thought Clary was still asleep?" Alec asked her and she just shrugged.

"I'll just tell her when she wakes up" Isabelle answered.

"Since when did you speak for Clary?" Jace asked.

"Since we became best friends" Isabelle answered and narrowed her eyes at the three gentlemen.

"Best friends?" Finally, Luke spoke.

"Yeah, we're best friends" Isabelle said, nodding at him.

"Oh, God" Alec said before wiping his whole face, "I'll be in my room" he said then left.

"What's his problem?" Isabelle glared at Alec's back while he went to his room.

"Nothing" Jace and Luke answered at the same time.

"You guys are acting weird" Isabelle observed.

"Iz, you always tell us that we act weird" Jace replied.

"Good point, now go and pack. We're going to the beach" She said returning to what she was reading.

* * *

"I hate you" I told Aline while she packed my clothes, clothes that I didn't even wear and would possibly make me look like a stripper.

"Puh-lease" Aline retorted, "You love me and you'll thank me when you get Golden Boy all wrapped around your finger" She finished then threw some clothes at my suitcase.

I picked up the bikini she threw, I don't even know if this is still consider as a bikini, "I am not wearing this" I stated.

"You are going to walk on that beach wearing this while guys give their attention to you at the same time girls wanting to have a body like yours" Aline said, if I knew that she was going to be like this I would have never introduced myself to her.

"You'll thank me when this all ends and I'll be at my place telling you I told you so" Aline added.

"Can I at least pack some clothes that I want?" I asked her, Aline nodded and went back to my closet.

"What is your plan anyway?" Aline asked, "Are you even sure he knows whom you really are?"

"I'm bloody sure he knows who I am" I said.

"Well, good luck and don't try to kill each other" Aline said.

"Why can't you just come with me, Isabelle said I could invite a friend"

"Hell, I'm not staying with four Clace agents in one house"

"Hey, I'm with you!" I said.

"Two against Four, no thanks," she said, "I'll just meet you there"

"Yay!" I said hugging Aline then I withdrew my arms back, Isabelle must be rubbing off of me. Aline stared at me, she knows I don't do hugs.

"Okay, that was weird," Aline said, "She's rubbing off of you" She poked me while grinning.

"So what if I wanted to hug you?" I said the pushed her by the shoulder.

"Mhmm, keep telling that to yourself" Aline said then stood up, "I need to get going, I'll see you tomorrow?" she said while we walked outside my room and down the stairs to the door.

"Sure" I answered then opened the door for her.

"Ciao, babe" She winked at me while I waved goodbye to her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you TMICRAZYY for telling me that it was the previous chapter, for a second there I thought you all got bored and didn't read my story XD so anyways, leave a review! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

"You aren't coming with us to the beach?" Isabelle asked Clary, they were already at the house they rented for the weekend.

"I . . . forgot to pack my swimsuit." Clary said, hiding a bag behind her that contained her swimsuit and other stuff that Aline had packed.

"What's behind your back?" Isabelle asked.

"Nothing" Clary shrugged, "Nothing's in here." Suddenly a hand grabbed the bag from her and she turned to look at the person, it was Magnus.

Clary tried to stop Magnus from giving the bag to Isabelle, but it was no use.

"You little liar" Isabelle smirked, then pulled out a green bikini from the bag, "Wear this." She tossed it to Clary.

"No." Clary said sternly looking at Isabelle who was just grinning.

* * *

"Come on, Clary!" Isabelle yelled, knocking hard on the door.

"This is utter torture." Clary whined from the other side of the door.

"Open this or I'll get Jace to open it." Hearing Jace's name made the door open and Clary quickly went out.

"There, I'm out!" Clary said grumpily while Isabelle grinned triumphantly.

"Okay, let's get going!" Isabelle said then held Clary's hand and dragged her outside the house where Alec, Magnus and Jace were waiting.

When they got outside, Jace's back was facing them and Alec and Magnus were holding each other's hand and were talking.

"Bout time, Ladies." Jace said when he heard the door opened and closed, the smirk that was planted on his face was gone when he saw Clary.

"Take a picture it'll last longer, Blondie." Clary said.

"Please, just wait till we get to the beach. You'll be the one taking pictures." Jace retorted and his smirk was once back. Clary glared at him while he smirked back at her.

"For the love of glitter, just kiss already!" Magnus shouted at them at the same time grabbing their attention.

"WHAT!? NO!" Clary said. Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Clary stared at him.

He shrugged, "Am I the only one who can feel the sexual tension here?" No one answered, "Fine, but I told you so. Next time you'll see them on top of each other-"

"Oh, what the fuck?" Jace said.

"Hell, no!" Clary also said.

"Gross!" Alec said.

"I SHIP!" Isabelle lastly said, only Magnus was smiling at her while the rest were looking at her strangely.

"Fuck off, they look good together." Isabelle said casually.

"Can we just go to the beach?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I thought you would never ask!" Clary said then started walking to the beach.

* * *

Clary was sitting on the sand, staring at the child and mother that were splashing each other on the shore, building sandcastles. Sometimes she would try to remember what her mother looked like, but she can't. She never knew why her mother left them, left her. She would think that maybe, just maybe if her mother stayed things would be different. She already tried asking her brother, Jonathon, but he didn't answer her.

"You'll burn if you stay on the sun longer." She heard a voice; she turned around and saw Jace.

"Why do you care?" She snorted then, looked back at the Mother and Child.

Jace noticed what Clary was looking at and said, "Miss your mom?"

Clary stopped the urge to snap at him, "Something like that."

"Isabelle said you live alone." He said.

"Why do you care?" She asked again.

"Just curious." He replied then sat beside her on the sand.

Clary debated on her head, if she shouldn't tell him or should. She chose the latter, "Yeah, I live alone."

"What? No relatives?" He asked.

"No." She shrugged.

"How bout your Mom-"

"I never knew her, okay?" She snapped at him when she said that, she was already looking at him with tears on the edge of her eyes.

When Jace saw her, it wasn't the Clarissa Morgesntern she expected her to be. Staring at him was just a girl who was broken. He never expected to see Clary on the verge of tears. He felt sorry for her because she never knew Jocelyn like He and Alec did.

He placed his hand on Clary shoulder and looked at her, "I'm sorry if I asked."

She looked at his hand that was on her shoulder and looked back at him, "It's fine." She said then stood up and began to walk back to the house.

* * *

_She was inside the very house she escaped from seventeen years ago; the house was just like it used to be. It was quiet and cold._

_She heard the soft cry of a baby from the second floor, she slowly walked upstairs; following the cries until it lead her to the master bedroom. She opened the door quietly and took a peak, inside was a crib where the cries were being made. She walked to the crib and looked down at the baby, her baby. Emerald orbs were staring right back at her. No doubt it was Clarissa. She carefully picked her baby up._

_She then heard a shout from outside the door, she looked at it quickly and when she turned her attention back to Clary, she was gone._

_Then she heard faint whispers outside the door, she quietly crossed the room and opened the door. A girl's back was facing her, from Jocelyn's view she thought that was her in her dream, but when the girl turned around Jocelyn couldn't hold back the gasped, Her emerald eyes were staring straight into another pair of young emerald eyes. It wasn't her, but it was Clary. Jocelyn could almost feel like Clary could see her until she spoke._

"_Mom?" Clary said, how long Jocelyn wanted to hear that from her daughter._

"_Clary." Jocelyn whispered. Everything felt surreal._

_The first few words that Jocelyn wanted to hear from Clary wasn't what she had expected, "Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?" Clary said fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall._

"_I-" Jocelyn didn't know how to explain it to Clary, "Clary-" She had a hard time coming up with words for her answer, "I didn't leave you." She managed to choke out sobs._

"_You left me, you left Jonathon, and you left dad-"_

"_I didn't mean to leave you, Clary you must understand-"_

"_How could I? How could I understand when you're not even trying to tell me why you left us?!"_

"_Clary, it was never my plan to leave you, I wanted to take you with me. I wanted you to be safe." She said._

"_Safe? What are you talking about, I'm safe with Dad." She said in confused._

"_No. No you're not safe, Clary. You're not safe with your Father, Clary." Jocelyn said._

"_What are you talking about?" Clary said, angered washing through her emotions._

"_You need to get away from your Father, Clary-"_

"_Away from Dad? You're crazy if you think I'm going to leave Dad when we're almost close to success." _

"_What are you talking about, Clary?"_

"_I'm on a mission." She replied._

"_You're a spy? And for your Father?!"_

"_Of course, where else do you think?"_

"Jocelyn!" She suddenly woke up from the nightmare she was having and looked at the person who was calling her, Maryse.

"Maryse?" She asked.

"Jocelyn! Thank goodness you woke up, you were whispering and kept on murmuring." Maryse said, but Jocelyn wasn't paying attention to Maryse. She zoned out, thinking about the dream she had, somehow after she woke up she felt quite alive. Like a gut feeling that in her dream, what Clary said was true.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to answer some of your questions, also leave a review please :)**

** lucyhalemass : I'll try to make more longer chapters**

** Mzhan21 : Yes, Simon would be introduced in the story, but not right now. I have plans when he'll make his grand appearance, the question is will he be on the Dark or Light side? Hehehe **


End file.
